The present invention relates to a rear axle of a motor vehicle, in particular a passenger vehicle whose wheel mount is guided by five individual suspension links, two of which are linked above the midpoint of the wheel and at least two of which are linked essentially beneath the midpoint of the wheel, and where the steering rod is linked above or below same, as seen from behind the midpoint of the wheel.
DE 44 08 571 A1 provides a technical background. Five-link suspension axles are, generally speaking, characterized in principle by optimum freedom of design, in particular with regard to the kinematic relationships, with special emphasis on the elastokinematics. Problems arise, however, due to the design space management, i.e., how the available design space is utilized in the best possible way, taking into account all possible relative movements between the individual parts without having to accept unwanted vehicle handling responses as a result of these suspension link movements.